fusion_of_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase Davenport
Personality Chase is often portrayed as an intelligent, mature, and responsible individual, although he is sometimes overly responsible and unwilling to use his bionics, even in genuine emergencies, as he doesn't want to misuse them. Despite this, he does possess a childish side such as enjoying a kids' TV program, boasting about his intelligence and playing pranks, although normally rubbish ones. He also sometimes uses his bionics when he is not supposed to. In Death Spiral Smackdown, he used the override app on Bree when it should only be used in emergencies. Chase is also somewhat presented as cocky, as well as easily obsessive. But he is also very brave, and he normally acts as the leader of the three when http://lab-rats.wikia.com/wiki/Donald%7CDonald isn't around, but this only applies on missions or when left alone for a stretch of time. Much like Donald, he will occasionally remind the others of the bigger picture. Sometimes he lets his intelligence and over thinking things get the better of him, which leads to bad things happening. In Trent Gets Schooled, he thought that if he could trick Trent, that he would never ask for his help again, but it only backfired and blew up in his face. Even though he is extraordinarily smart yet at times childish, he shows a lot of care for his siblings and his family and would do anything for them in the face of danger. Powers and Abilities * Super Intelligence: His main bionic power, Chase is incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, law, circuitry and combat. He is also a capable strategist. Even when he switched out his bionic chip, he still retained a high level of intelligence, though it was nowhere near superhuman levels. * Force Field:'' One of his more used bionic abilities, Chase is capable of creating a shield to protect him and others. Chase can also extend his force field to encompass other objects, but in this case it must stem from his hands. After long periods of time of being around gamma rays, his force field melts. (Twas The Mission Before Christmas). In Sink or Swim, Chase's forcefield has developed so its closer to Marcus forcefield. Chase now has a blue shield and the back is invisible. ** '''Force Field Ball:' He can shrink his force field into a ball and use it as a weapon to throw. (Speed Trapped) Since his force field has changed, it is unknown if this bionic ability still works. * Super Senses: Chase possesses superhuman sight, hearing, and smell. * Physical Attributes: '''Although nowhere near the levels of his siblings, Chase possesses higher strength, speed and reflexes than a normal person. He is strong enough to bend a metal rod, throw a normal person across the room and even (when pushed to the limits) tear metal like paper. He is capable of even beating Adam in combat, despite Adam being stronger than him. * '''Super Durability: Like his siblings, Chase can withstand significantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that would kill normal people only stun him. He's also able to take one of Adam's super strong punches and only be bruised. Another good example is in Bionic Showdown when he fell from a high bridge onto his back and was able to walk it off in a matter of seconds. He was also able to shake off one of Adam's eye laser blasts. (Sink or Swim) * Senses Recording: He can record what he hears or sees and plug it into a flash-drive slot to replay it. (Leo's Jam, Drone Alone) His eyes can also be used as video cameras. (Sink or Swim) * Bionic GPS: Chase can track cell signals using his bionics. (Speed Trapped) * Viewing Screen: Chase can project a holographic screen and use it to see multiple locations. (http://lab-rats.wikia.com/wiki/Quarantined%7CQuarantined) He can also use it to to project other holograms. (Sink or Swim) * Hacking: Chase can remotely hack computers. (Speed Trapped, Night of the Living Virus ) * Override App: ''' He can take over Adam or Bree remotely.It seems to be most often used to shut down his siblings' bionics, but he also controlled what Bree did and said against her will. (Death Spiral Smackdown, Sink or Swim) * '''Magnetism App: Chase turns his hands into a powerful magnet attracting metal objects. (Chore Wars) He can also use it to deflect metal. (Sink or Swim) * Molecularkinesis: In "Mission: Space," it was revealed that Chase can manipulate the molecules around an object. This allows him to move almost anything with his mind. * Mathematical Analysis: Chase can aim from a far distance. (Commando App) * Mental Database: '''Chase possesses an incredible and extensive mental database; using it, he can match things that he sees and quickly identify them. It holds information like fingerprints (http://lab-rats.wikia.com/wiki/Quarantined%7CQuarantined), paintings (Hole In One) and people. (The Bionic 500) * '''Levitation: Another one of Chase's hidden abilities; in "Bionic Showdown," Chase demonstrates the power to levitate and uses it to kick Marcus in the chest. He says he discovered this ability in the shower. * Scan Vision: '''In "Memory Wipe," he uses this ability to scan the inside of the house for Tasha or Donald after they come home 2 hours after curfew. It gives him a form of X-ray vision, and lets him see through solid objects. It was also used again in Llama Drama to see where the nanobots we're going to in the llama's body. However, if someone is using the Invisibility Cloak the scanner will not show them. * '''Sonar Vision: Through his GPS, Chase can create powerful sonar, to track objects under water. ( * Mental Link: '''Chase is able to send information to Adam (and presumably) Bree in a method similar to an email. * '''Leadership: Chase has shown on more than one occasion that he has great leadership skills. In addition, he is often chosen to lead missions. * Bravery: '''Chase is shown to be very brave like his siblings, and will do what he can for others, regardless of the potential cost to himself. * '''Martial Arts: Chase uses his super intelligence to study combat among many other things, which has given him martial arts abilities for battling. * Two Simultaneous Abilities: 'Chase can use two abilities simultaneously. However, it is dangerous as it puts too much stress on him, which can kill him. (Sink or Swim) * '''Laser Bo Generation: ' Chase's fist can generate a laser bo staff that is very useful during combat, it is strong enough to knock http://lab-rats.wikia.com/wiki/Adam%7CAdam through the air. Glitches * '''Commando App: Whenever Chase gets very angry or feels threatened, he turns into "http://lab-rats.wikia.com/wiki/Spike%7CSpike," an angry fighter who is not afraid of anything. After "Spike" is disabled, Chase does not remember anything that happened while he was Spike (Commando App, Spike's Got Talent). ** Chase can glitch into Spike, but Davenport programmed Chase to have this commando app. This suggests that it was supposed to be an ability that he can control. * Snot Cannon (Sonic Sneeze): His nose can easily glitch and launch a line of bionic snot (Crush, Chop and Burn). * Pixel Vision: '''After being exposed to the LEMP (a "big glitch machine"), he will only see in pixels (Drone Alone). * '''Uncontrollable Molecular kinesis: '''When Chase gets excited/angry, he sometimes loses control of his Molecular kinesis. (Mission: Space) * '''System Overload: Chase aims at too many places, and according to him, can only see scribbles. * Ultra-sensitive hearing: '''Because of his super senses, if he hears something that's too loud, he cries out in pain and even rolls on the floor (Crush, Chop, and Burn). But since then, he has conditioned himself to withstand certain noises, such as the school bell (Chip Switch). Temporary Glitches * '''Uncontrollable Heat Vision: When he gets frustrated it causes him to shoot his heat vision out of nowhere (Chip Switch) Temporary Powers * Super Strength and Heat Vision: (Counting the time he got these powers in Chip Switch). * Super Speed: (Counting the time he got this in Chip Switch). Trivia * Chase's action figure can fly. Merry Glitchmas * Chase has a birthmark on his left hip. According to Adam, if you stare at it for an amount of time, it starts to look like Justin Bieber. (No Going Back) * In several episodes, Chase hates guessing/estimating or not having the right answer. * Chase, along with his two siblings, would have suffered the same fate as Marcus; being crushed by falling boulders (Back From the Future, Bionic Showdown). * He wants to go to the pyramids in Egypt. * Mr. Davenport seems to have the strongest bond with Chase out of all four kids. * Chase enjoys chess, and wanted to join Mission Creek High School's chess club. * Chase became a chiropractor in the Philippines . * As mentioned in Commando App, he is interested in being an astronaut, lawyer, and a Supreme Court Judge. * Chase is the first bionic hero that is seen in the series. * He's a perfectionist, * Adam ] loves to make fun of his height and his inferior strength compared to him. * He has a pouty face he often pulls when he's worried. * Chase is the only member of the Davenport household not to have brown eyes, excluding Eddy. * He often panics in a crisis. * He is bad at sports, according to * He likes to annoy Bree * He often wears plaid. * He seems to have the most bionic abilities out of his siblings. * He has been called tiny and short by Adam in many episodes. * Whenever Chase turns into http://lab-rats.wikia.com/wiki/Spike%7CSpike, his voice deepens and becomes more rough and tough so as to emphasize Spike's tough-guy personality. * He knows how to rescue a baby out of a alligator's mouth and says that it happens a lot more than you'd think (Spy Fly). * Chase has a habit of ratting people out, which, according to http://lab-rats.wikia.com/wiki/Bree%7CBree, is why people do not like him at school. * He also ruins everything fun for others. * Chase has the color green on his chip * It's also revealed that his chip gives him his smarts in Chip switch and without it, he is shown to posses no more than average intelligence. * It is revealed is in Bionic Showdown] that his real father is Douglas * He, along with Leo, always gets teased for being short. * He is half-Irish * He is the only one out of the lab rats that has more room on his chip for upgrades, which could possibly allow him to become stronger than Adam and faster than Bree - while still having room for more upgrades. \ ** This presumably explains why he has the most abilities of them all. * it is revealed he is the mission leader and has it printed on a t-shirt. * He and Adam seem to enjoy playing pranks on each other and to Bree. * When he first met Leo, he could not stand him. * He thinks he's the smartest person in the world, * He discovered his levitation ability in the shower. * He wants to go surfing in Hawaii * His favorite cookies are sugar free with chunks of carob. * He thinks he's perfect. * S-1 has a crush on him. * According to Adam he is the only one that does perimeter scans. * Leo say's that most girls don't notice Chase and Chase will never have a girlfriend. * It is presumed that Chase was the first one to forgive Douglas,based on him saving Douglas from Kranes fireball and defending him against Donald * He is said to be Donald's and Douglas's favorite * Chase unlocked the Laser Bo ability in * Chase (along with his siblings and any other bionic superhuman), if planted with all of his hidden abilities at once, may blow up, as told by Douglas in ] * In it was shown that Chase's unlocked abilities include Night Vision and Acid Spit Bombs. * He is (possibly) dating Gallery 380.png chase_186x281_new.png 185.png 149.png Chasey.jpg Mission.jpg Newlabb.jpg 500px-Scramble the Orbs Image 3.jpg 220s.jpg 5c7c77fc856dadb047638e022c4af5fa.jpg 343fde869d5618ccbccea7c8f73d5a5f.jpg Category:Male characters Category:Bionic Category:Superhero Category:Worlds divided Category:Fusion of Worlds Category:Fusion of the worlds Category:Fighters Category:Fighter